Welcome to the Jungle
Welcome to the Jungle Pierwszy utwór z debiutanckiej płyty zespołu Guns N' Roses, Appetite for Destruction. Piosenka znalazła się także w kompilacji Greatest Hits. Geneza powstania Utwór ten został napisany przez Axla Rose'a i Slasha, którzy inspirowani byli przechadzką po Nowym Jorku. Na przechadzce tej dotarli do jednej z ponurych dzielnic miasta, gdzie spotkali pewnego bezdomnego mężczyznę, który krzyczał do nich: "You know where you are? You're in the jungle baby, you're gonna die!" ("Wiesz gdzie jesteś? Jesteś w dżungli skarbie, zginiesz tu!"). Zdarzenie to wywarło na Axlu tak wielkie wrażenie, że napisał o tym piosenkę. Chociaż opisane spotkanie miało miejsce w Nowym Jorku, utwór został napisany w Seattle, a opisuje Los Angeles. Slash twierdzi, że napisanie tego utworu zajęło mniej więcej trzy godziny. Teledysk Pierwszy teledysk Guns N' Roses był zrobiony do tej piosenki. Wyreżyserował go Nigel Dick. Byl kręcony 1-2 sierpnia 1987 roku, w Park Plaza Hotel i 450 S. La Brea Avenue w Hollywood. thumb|435px|right|Teledysk do utworu 'Welcome to the Jungle' Tekst piosenki http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,guns_n__roses,welcome_to_the_jungle.html Welcome to the jungle We got fun n' games We got everything you want Honey we know the names We are the people that can find Whatever you may need. If you got the money honey We got your disease Refren: In the jungle Welcome to the jungle Watch it bring you to your knees, knees! I wanna watch you bleed Welcome to the jungle We take it day by day If you want it you're gonna bleedBut it's the price you pay And you're a very sexy girl That's very hard to please You can taste the bright lights But you won't get them for free In the jungle Welcome to the jungle Feel my, my, my serpentine I, I wanna hear yous-cream Welcome to the jungle It gets worse here everyday You learn ta live like an animal In the jungle where we play If you got a hunger for what you see You'll take it eventually You can have anything you want But you better not take it from me Refren: In the jungle Welcome to the jungle Watch it bring you to your knees, knees I wanna watch you bleed And when you're high you never, Ever want to come down, YEAH! You know where you are You're in the jungle baby You're gonna die In the jungle welcome to the jungle Watch it bring you to your knees, knees In the jungle Welcome to the jungle Feel my, my, my serpentine In the jungle Welcome to the jungle Watch it bring you to your knees, knees In the jungle Welcome to the jungle Watch it bring you to your It' gonna bring you down Ha! Tłumaczenie tekstu http://www.tekstowo.pl/piosenka,guns_n__roses,welcome_to_the_jungle.html Witaj w dżungli, mamy tu masę rozrywek. Mamy wszystko czego zapragniesz, kochanie, wiemy wszystko. Jesteśmy ludźmi, którzy potrafią znaleźć ci wszystko czego potrzebujesz. Jeśli masz pieniądze , kochanie, mamy twoją 'chorobę'. Refren: W dżungli, witaj w dżungli, Zobaczysz, jak rzuci cię na kolana, na kolana. Chcę widzieć, jak krwawisz. Witaj w dżungli, żyjemy tu z dnia na dzień. Jeżeli tego chcesz, będziesz krwawić, ale to jest cena, którą musisz zapłacić. Jesteś bardzo seksowną dziewczyną, którą trudno zadowolić. Możesz zakosztować świateł jupiterów, ale nie dostaniesz tego za darmo. Refren: W dżungli, witaj w dżungli, Poczuj moją, moją, moją wężową naturę. Ja, ja chcę słyszeć twój krzyk. Witaj w dżungli, z każdym dniem jest tutaj coraz gorzej. Uczysz się żyć jak zwierzę w dżungli, gdzie my gramy. Jeśli masz ochotę na coś co widzisz, to w końcu to sobie weźmiesz. Możesz mieć co tylko zechcesz, ale lepiej nie bierz tego ode mnie. Refren: I kiedy jesteś na szczycie, nigdy, Nigdy już nie będziesz chciał zejść, o tak! Wiesz, gdzie jesteś? Jesteś w dżungli, kochanie. Umrzesz. W dżungli, witaj w dżungli Zobaczysz, jak rzuci cię na kolana, na kolana. W dżungli, witaj w dżungli Poczuj moją, moją, moją wężową naturę W dżungli, witaj w dżungli Zobaczysz, jak rzuci cię na kolana, na kolana. W dżungli, witaj w dżungli Zobaczysz, jak rzuci cię... Rzuci cię w dół. Ha! Przypisy Kategoria:Inne